


[娜俊]草莓（洪水猛兽番外一）

by Nnnnnna



Category: NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnna/pseuds/Nnnnnna





	[娜俊]草莓（洪水猛兽番外一）

草莓

“今天我们干嘛？”黄仁俊依在罗渽民怀里玩手机，休假日的两人都赖床了。“你想干嘛？”罗渽民玩弄着怀里人的头发，一脸无所谓，黄仁俊放下手机思考了一下。“我们去超市吧！”

黄仁俊站在冰柜前羡慕地看着那些坐在购物车里的小孩子，不自觉地扯住了正在拿草莓酸奶的罗渽民的衣角。“你想坐？”罗渽民把酸奶放进购物车，思考着在购物车里挪出一个人的位置。“不不不。”黄仁俊连忙摇头，他只是羡慕并没有幼稚到真要在超市里这样干，“要不买一辆回家让你天天坐？”罗渽民的话果不其然地招来了黄仁俊的白眼。

“娜介民，我发现你真的越来越傻了。”黄仁俊伸出手点了一下自己alpha的脑袋，手腕在挪开时被抓住了。“你今天又忘了戴手镯。”

大事不妙。黄仁俊想。

罗渽民一声不吭地看着他，眼神里流露出委屈，黄仁俊最受不了他这样看着自己，屈服了。”我错了。“”今晚我想看仁俊跳可爱颂。“闻言黄仁俊瞪大了眼睛，刚想反驳，但看到罗渽民手上的镯子，人又怂了。

”跳跳跳。”谁让自己不长记性呢。

得到回应的罗渽民亲亲爱人的嘴角，满意地推着购物车继续前进。

黄仁俊撇撇嘴，待罗渽民走出好远之后才不情不愿地跟上。罗渽民感觉到自己的手被挽住，嘴角悄悄地往上翘。

“吃草莓吗？”“吃！”黄仁俊扒着罗渽民的肩膀，眼巴巴地盯着堆成小山的盒装草莓。“亲亲我就给你买。”罗渽民指着自己的嘴唇，黄仁俊看着他粉嫩的唇，恍惚间居然觉得罗渽民的唇应该比最新鲜的草莓还好吃，不自觉地咽了一下口水，踮起脚吻上罗渽民的唇。

真的比草莓好吃哎。黄仁俊想。

原本只是想留下轻轻一个吻，却被罗渽民的唇俘获了。黄仁俊搂着罗渽民的脖子，口腔慢慢被薄荷气息侵袭，舌尖被对方的牙齿轻轻咬住。一股甜橙味悄悄从黄仁俊的后颈散出传进罗渽民的鼻腔，他睁开眼睛，看见自己的爱人满脸通红地闭着眼，脚也快踮不稳了。

罗渽民哭笑不得地结束了这个吻，头伸到黄仁俊的后颈咬了他的腺体。“你差点就发情了。”黄仁俊蹭着罗渽民，眼睛里布满水光。“乖。”罗渽民凑到他耳边，“回去再继续。”，头移开时还顺势舔了黄仁俊的耳廓。

黄仁俊愤愤地捂着耳朵，瞪了得了便宜还卖乖的alpha一眼，往购物车里塞了四盒草莓。“别买那么多，烂了就不好吃了。”罗渽民挑出两盒放回原处，牵起黄仁俊的手往收银台走。

两人十指相扣，黄仁俊握着一个甜筒舔得不亦乐乎，吃得鼻子上都是雪糕，罗渽民提着购物袋没法给他擦，只好将他拉到自己怀里。黄仁俊疑惑地抬头看着笼罩着自己的阴影，还没反应过来就感觉鼻尖一凉，白色的雪糕已经被对方粉色的舌头卷入唇中。

“你，”黄仁俊急得跳脚，”怎么能吃我的雪糕呢！“罗渽民楞了一下，蹲在一旁笑得肩膀一抖一抖的。黄仁俊踢他屁股一脚，站在一旁吃雪糕等他笑完。”俊俊你怎么这么可爱呢！“罗渽民擦了把眼泪，重新牵起黄仁俊的手。”你才可爱！”黄仁俊瞪了他一眼，没想到罗渽民wink了一下，说：“谢谢。”

黄仁俊觉得自己已经翻不动白眼了，舔着雪糕任由对方牵着自己回家。

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

“你又弄冰糖葫芦吗？”黄仁俊靠在流理台边看着罗渽民折腾，两只手各拿着一个大草莓，左边啃一口右边啃一口，完全没有留意到草莓的汁液顺着嘴角流入颈间。“嗯。”罗渽民不经意转过头，视线却一下子被黄仁俊颈间的水痕吸引。

略带粉色的水珠划过喉结，又溜进了被衣服包裹的胸膛。罗渽民放下倒到一半的白糖，朝黄仁俊走了过去。黄仁俊以为他又要偷吃自己的草莓，连忙把两个草莓都塞入口中，对方却对他的草莓丝毫不感兴趣，一口咬上了他的喉结。

罗渽民的舌头舔过水珠划过的地方，他没有顺着痕迹移动，专注地舔舐着黄仁俊的喉结，双手潜入衣服内，掐住他的腰。黄仁俊嘴里塞满了草莓没法说话，只能用手去推罗渽民。罗渽民好像着了迷一样，舔不满足，还用牙齿轻轻咬起喉结上面薄薄的皮肤，然后松开，看着带有牙印的皮肤重新附在颈上。

“你好像变态。”黄仁俊终于吞下嘴中的草莓，手在罗渽民的耳朵上捻弄着。“那我可以更变态一点吗？”罗渽民抚弄着黄仁俊腰侧光滑的皮肤，头抵在他的额头上。黄仁俊没有接话，吻上对方的眼睛，用行动回答了他的问题。

黄仁俊很喜欢罗渽民的眼睛，睁开时乌黑的眼珠望着自己仿佛能流出蜜，闭上时长长的眼睫毛像停驻的蝴蝶轻轻吹一口气就能起飞。他用舌头描绘着罗渽民眼睛的形状，手上也没闲着，熟练地解开爱人衬衫上的扣子。

直到罗渽民两只眼皮都被舔得湿漉漉的，黄仁俊才不舍地从他的眼睛上挪开，此时他的裤子已被拉到膝盖，勃起充血的性器被熟练的抚弄着。

“娜娜……”吃多了草莓的黄仁俊似乎说话也带着草莓的甜腻，黏乎乎的声音传进罗渽民的耳朵，让原本厌恶草莓的他此刻也想尝尝这份甜蜜，于是罗渽民吻上了黄仁俊的唇，试图从他的唇中分一杯羹。

罗渽民的舌头搜刮过黄仁俊口腔的每一个角落，草莓的味道一无所获，却尝到了冬季后期最甜的橙子的味道。“你发情了。”黄仁俊想睁开眼，突如其来的发情热让他脑袋有点迷糊，但随即罗渽民散发的薄荷香气将他包裹，他不再挣扎，在薄荷和甜橙交织的世界中与罗渽民一同沉沦。

黄仁俊搂着罗渽民的脖子，随着他的撞击晃动着。身体像小小的帆船一般，从平静的江河进入风暴骤起的海面，在风雨中左右摇摆。分不清是汗水还是泪水，咸涩的液体顺着嘴角流入。

“娜娜……”黄仁俊抽噎着摇头，敏感点不停被顶弄让他受不了，试图用哭泣延缓爱人的动作。罗渽民不为所动，不仅没有停下还愈发激烈。“让我进去好吗俊俊？”罗渽民的声音像人鱼的歌声，蛊惑着黄仁俊这个懵懂的水手跳进更深一层的欲海中，他点点头。

为了让黄仁俊不那么难受，罗渽民一边撸动着黄仁俊的前端，一半缓缓挺进他的生殖口。但再怎么轻缓，黄仁俊还是感到疼痛，搂着罗渽民的手一下收紧，手在他背上留下了红色的划痕。“好了好了。”罗渽民亲吻着黄仁俊的脸颊，释放出信息素安抚他。

“你骗人！”黄仁俊感到罗渽民正在自己身体里成结，被撑开的痛苦让他的眼睛再一次被泪水充盈，他狠狠地一口咬在罗渽民的肩膀上。

罗渽民肩膀很痛，但比起黄仁俊的痛他的痛不值一提，他咬咬牙，加速了动作，在黄仁俊射出后，射进了对方体内。

两人都送了一口气，黄仁俊疲惫地将头埋在罗渽民颈窝，像小动物一样有一下没一下地蹭着。“你是狐狸吗？”罗渽民将性器拔出，把人搂得更紧些。

黄仁俊已经困得张不开眼了，小声呢喃着不知什么，罗渽民第一次没听清，将耳朵伸到对方唇边。

”最喜欢渽民了……“

罗渽民的脸上绽开了大大的笑容。

”我也最喜欢仁俊了。“


End file.
